pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Apricorn Hunting
Apricorn Hunting is the eleventh episode in the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 3/20/15. Story Oak: So, you’re at Kurt’s house. Ian, Chikorita, Elise, Togepi and Conway are inside an old style Japanese house, barefoot on the wooden floor. Professor Oak is on the monitor. Ian: He said he wanted to give us some sort of gift. Oak: Most likely an Apricorn Pokéball. Elise: Apricorn? Oak: Apricorn is a special fruit that used to be the primary way of making Pokéballs. After the mass production of Pokéballs by companies like Silph Co., this traditional style of making Pokéballs fell out of style. Kurt is one of the few people left who can make Pokéballs like this. Conway: How are they different? Girl: They have different properties. The group turns, seeing a little girl with pigtails standing behind them. Ian smiles at her. Ian: You’re Kurt’s granddaughter, aren’t you? Girl: Yep! My name is Maisy! Elise: We’ll talk to you later, Professor! Oak: Take care! (The screen goes blank.) Ian: So, what kind of Pokéballs are they? Maisy: Depends on the Apricorn. Look out the door. The group looks out the screen door, seeing a tree, with White Apricorn hanging on it. Maisy: Those are White Apricorn, they’re used to make Fast Balls. They’re balls that are designed to capture speedy Pokémon. Those are the ones Grandpa makes the most, due to being so close. But there are 6 other Apricorn types, most of them up in the mountains. Conway: Pokéballs that specialize in catching certain Pokémon. Interesting. Maybe we can get some Apricorns for him, so he can make us some. Maisy: If you want, I can go help you while you look! Just let me tell Grandpa! Ian: You do that. We’ll wait for you outside. End Scene The group is traveling in the mountains, Maisy leading them. They approach a tree, filled with red apricorn. Maisy: Those are Red Apricorn. They’re used to make Level Balls, which work best on lower level Pokémon. Elise: Wow. Can we pick some of them? Maisy: NO! Those apricorn aren’t ripe yet. Picking them too soon could hurt the tree. The group moves on to the next tree, seeing Yellow Apricorn. Ian approaches, as a group of Diglett and Dugtrio come out of the ground. Diglett: Diglett dig, Diglett dig! Dugtrio: Trio, trio, trio! Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning them. Pokédex: Diglett, the Mole Pokémon. While usually staying underground, when they dig through the ground, they leave the soil tilled for crops and plants to grow. Dugtrio, the Mole Pokémon, and the evolved form of Diglett. The heads bob individually and loosen the soil as it does, making it easier to burrow. Conway: So, the Pokémon keep the soil good. This ecosystem is created and maintained by the Pokémon, which are dependent on the Apricorn trees. Maisy: Right! Though this tree is being tended to less violently than others. Ian: They’re saying that this tree isn’t ready, is that right? Diglett: Diglett! Chikorita: Chika! Maisy: These Yellow Apricorns are used to make Moon Balls, which works best on Pokémon that evolve using a Moon Stone. Conway: If only they were ready. I would take one of those. The next tree they approach is a Blue Apricorn tree. Maisy: Blue Apricorn is used to make Lure Balls, working best on Water Pokémon. These look ripe and ready. You can go and pick some. Ian walks over, plucking one off the branches. Elise follows, picking one as well. Elise: What about you, Conway? Conway: Depends on what other types of Pokéballs that can be made and are ripe. If there isn’t another ripe one, can we double back here? Maisy: Sure. They walk on. The next tree has pink apricorns. Maisy: These ones will make Love Balls, which work best on Pokémon of the opposite gender of the one they’re facing. Elise: Ah. Such a romantic notion. I think I’ll help myself to one. Elise approaches the tree, as a swarm of Beedrill fly out, buzzing at them. Maisy: Beedrill! Ian: Run! Elise takes off running, the Beedrill right on her tail. She catches up to the others, as Chikorita launches several leaves with Razor Leaf, knocking the Beedrill back. They stop chasing after a while, flying back to the tree. Maisy: (Panting) Sorry! I thought that one was ready. Elise: No (Pants) problem. They continue to the next tree, with Black Apricorn. Maisy: These make Heavy Balls. They work best on heavy Pokémon. Conway: Convenient for larger Pokémon. It’s worth a look. Conway walks forward, going to the base of the tree. A Pineco drops from the tree, landing in Conway’s arms. Conway: Huh? (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Pineco, the Bagworm Pokémon. It hangs from trees while waiting for prey. If disturbed, it’ll drop and explode. Conway: Explode? Pineco glows white, as it uses Self Destruct, Conway charred from the attack. He falls over, Pineco rolling out of his arms. Maisy: Well, that tree isn’t ready. Conway: (Weak) Why is Ian the only one who didn’t get attacked? Conway’s head rolls over, seeing a tree in the distance. Conway points at the tree. Conway: What kind is that? Maisy: Uh, that’s the Green Apricorn tree! It makes Friend Balls, which makes the Pokémon friendlier. Ian helps Conway up, as they head to the tree. They approach the base, anxious as if to be attacked again. Maisy: The apricorn are ripe, you can pick one if you want. Conway: Why not? I’ve had enough for today. Ian: (Chuckles) That Self Destruct take it out of you? Conway: (Picking an apricorn.) Oh, stuff it. End Scene The group is back at Kurt’s house, sitting on the floor. Kurt: Thank you all again for your help at the Slowpoke Well. I have a gift for you guys. Kurt holds out the Fast Balls, each of them taking one. Ian: Thank you. And if you could, can you make us some more Pokéballs? Your granddaughter took us apricorn picking. Kurt: Yes, of course. There’s no way I can fully express my gratitude. It’ll take me about a day or two to make them. Ian: Alright. Then we’ll leave in two days. Tomorrow I’ll challenge the gym, and the day after that we’ll pick them up. Main Events * The group learns about Apricorn Pokéballs, and get some Apricorn for Kurt. * Each member of the group gets a Fast Ball. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Maisy * Kurt * Professor Oak (video screen) Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Diglett * Dugtrio * Beedrill * Pineco Trivia * This is one of the few episode names that isn't "Vs." something. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise